amigos y nargles
by noed318
Summary: Theodore Nott esta enamorado, pero no se anima a confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella persona, motivo por el cual uno de sus amigos decide darle un empujoncito, quien sabe quizás con un poco de suerte reciba un buen regalo navideño.


**Amigos y nargles**

La enorme mansión lucia realmente hermosa, era como entrar en un cuento navideño, arboles adornados, bastones rojos y blancos, luces titilantes, cintas, regalos, muérdago, burbujas flotando en los jardines y la alegría en el aire. Nadie creería que allí vivían los Malfoy.

Esta era la segunda ocasión en que se repetía un escenario por el estilo, por lo visto la caída del señor tenebroso, y la relación de Draco con Hermione, cambiaron bastante a aquella familia tan sombría y la navidad era una fecha que daba pruebas de ello.

La mañana del 24 Draco se encontró en un café con sus dos amigos Blaise y Theo. Ambos lucían elegantes al igual que él. El lugar era tranquilo y agradable, la mesa que habían elegido daba a una de las enormes ventanas por donde se veía la nieve caer y a las personas caminando presurosas y cargadas de cosas por las veredas.

―Bien Draco ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta de esta noche? ―preguntó Blaise algo ansioso.

―Finalmente va a ser algo más pequeña de lo que esperábamos.

―Mejor, el año pasado fue una locura ―acotó Theo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

―Tu porque eres un aburrido ―espetó Blaise mirando fugazmente al pelinegro antes de volver a centrarse en Draco―… ¿Entonces quienes seremos?

―¿Por qué asumes que estas invitado? ―dijo en tono socarrón Theo mientras miraba de reojo al moreno.

―Claro que estoy invitado, soy amigo de Draco desde pequeño y hace años que pasamos esta fecha juntos…

―Ahora él sale con Hermione, quizás quiera pasar esta fecha solo con ella…

―Claro que no… es Draco ―soltó el moreno antes de volver a centrarse en el rubio que ya casi no podía contener la risa, por la escena que estaban haciendo sus amigos―… por favor dime que no voy a tener que quedarme esta noche con mi madre y su nuevo novio ―suplicó casi en un susurro Blaise.

―¡Por favor, es Draco!… ¿crees que le importa? ―agregó Theo conteniendo la risa.

―Ya Theo ―dijo Draco soltando una carcajada―… a veces creo que tengo dos niños en lugar de dos amigos… claro que están invitados, los dos como siempre.

―Rayos, por un momento creí que tendría que pasar tiempo con el insoportable novio de mi madre ―agregó algo aliviado el moreno.

―¿Quién más va a ir? ―preguntó Theo ignorando el comentario de Blaise.

―Hermione, Pansy obviamente y Luna ―los dos chicos miraron al rubio algo sorprendidos―… ¿Qué? Saben que es amiga de Herms, la única que puede asistir, el resto van a estar con los Weasley… además ya hace bastante que se junta con nosotros.

―¿Él pelirrojo sigue enojado con Hermione? –preguntó Blaise.

―Sí y parece que ahora también se enojó con Luna, según me dijo Herms, ayer le hizo una escena en el callejón Diagon…

―Es un verdadero idiota ―interrumpió el pelinegro soltando aquellas palabras con un evidente enojo, que no pasó desapercibido para los otros Slytherin y le recordó a Draco que había hablado de más.

―Eso lo sabemos hace años ―agregó Blaise con una sonrisa de lado―… pobre rubia, con lo simpática y bonita que es ―dijo con una sonrisa de lado―… ¿sigue sola, no?

―Sí ―dijo con cautela Draco, mirando de reojo al pelinegro y luego a Blaise, conocía a sus amigos, y el tono que acababa de usar el moreno le indicaba que algo tramaba, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo Blaise se había puesto de pie y estaba a punto de retirarse.

―Todo muy lindo, pero me tengo que ir, me esperan… nos vemos más tarde ―y sin más se retiró del lugar sin darle tiempo a sus amigos de decirle nada.

―¿Qué trama? ―preguntó un ya algo molesto Theo.

―En verdad no lo sé ―dijo con un tono firme Draco, mientras volvía a mirar al pelinegro.

―Le hace algo a Luna y se muere ―agregó con un tono más que peligroso el pelinegro, mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba, evidentemente molesto.

―Rayos ―soltó entre dientes Draco, esto no pintaba para nada bien. Conocía a Blaise y sabía que era capaz de cualquier estupidez… y a su vez Theo era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles por esa rubia, menos declarársele.

Como de costumbre los Slytherin llegaron a la mansión Malfoy por la tarde, hacia un momento había dejado de nevar, y encontraron al rubio solo en la casa… por lo visto Lucius y Narcissa habían decidido pasar navidad en un lugar más cálido que Londres y aprovechar a tomar unas vacaciones. Eso explicaba porque no se haría la fiesta con miembros de las altas esferas sociales del mundo mágico. Draco le dio una habitación a cada uno, ya que no habría fiesta enorme, todos podrían quedarse en la mansión.

Cuando el moreno entro en la sala se encontró con un Draco que lo miraba con una expresión algo seria, junto al enorme árbol cargado de moños de terciopelo rojo, y burbujas con luces en su interior.

―Sé qué pretendes, pero si mal no recuerdo en una ocasión hablamos sobre…

―Si, si, si ―respondió entre risas Blaise interrumpiendo el sermón que Draco estaba dispuesto a darle―… mi querido amigo, creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle un regalo a nuestro querido Nott.

―¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas ser?

―Tu y yo lo conocemos bien ―estas palabras hicieron que Draco volviera a meditar la situación.

―Has lo que quieras, pero te advierto yo no me voy a meter si trata de matarte ―escucharon los pasos acercarse, se miraron y con esa única mirada acordaron dejar ahí ese tema.

―Y… las chicas ¿cuándo vienen? ―preguntó Theo entrando en la sala.

―Deberían de llegar en un rato, en verdad no lo sé bien…

―¿Pansy venía con Hermione y Luna? ―preguntó Blaise con su típica sonrisa.

―Sí, ya saben que se están llevando muy bien, según Herms tenían algo que hacer… pero no me dijo mucho más.

Ya eran las siete cuando llegaron las tres mujeres, un elfo domestico las recibió y guio hasta la sala. Ni bien las vieron los tres muchachos fueron invadidos por la sorpresa, en verdad no esperaban verlas así. Ante ellos había tres "ayudantes de Santa".

Hermione llevaba botas cortas color rojo; medias rayadas rojas y blancas; una falda con volados roja, que terminaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas; un corsé verde con cordones rojos; el cabello suelto con los rulos más acomodados de lo normal y un gorrito rojo con el borde y la borla en blanco. Pansy usaba zapatos de tacón verdes; medias rayadas verdes y blancas; un vertido strapless color verde, con detalles rojos en los bordes, muy ceñido al cuerpo que terminaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos; guantes verdes hasta la mitad del antebrazo; el cabello negro totalmente liso caía como cascada hasta su cintura y era coronado por un gorrito verde con el borde en blanco. Por último Luna, lucia botas a la rodilla verdes; medias a rayas rojas y verdes; una falda con varias capas de tul intercalando rojo y verde; una camisa bastante escotada, de mangas largas color verde, sobre está un corsé rojo con bordados navideños en verde; su cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado como siempre y también era coronado con un gorrito verde, con el borde y la borla en rojo.

Los tres chicos las miraron de pies a cabeza sin terminar de comprender porque vestían así, aunque si tenían que decir la verdad a ninguno le molestaba.

―Herms… ¿tenemos fiesta de disfraces y no nos enteramos? ―preguntó Draco acercándose a la castaña con una sonrisa de lado.

―No… solo no quisimos perder tiempo cambiándonos ―respondió Herms dándole un suave beso en los labios al rubio, antes de saludar a los otros dos chicos.

―¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen vestidas así? ―el tono de Blaise no fue tan socarrón como de costumbre y sus ojos volvieron a revisar el cuerpo de Pansy que acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Mmm… es mi culpa, ya había quedado en algo y ellas se ofrecieron a ayudarme ―se disculpó la rubia mientras saludaba a los tres chicos.

―¿Y… en que te ayudaron? ―preguntó Theo cuando la rubia lo saludo.

―Visitamos y llevamos regalos a un hogar de niños ―respondió Hermione.

―La administradora es una amiga y lo hago todos los años, a los niños les encanta ―agregó Luna con una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole un bastón de dulce al pelinegro, quien después de dudar un momento lo acepto.

―¿Pansy no te parece que lo que llevas es demasiado? ―dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a su amiga.

―Estoy vestida Malfoy… y ya lo dije no voy a usar volados ―respondió la morocha en un tono bastante molesto, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

―Luna… ¿Y a mí no me das un bastón de dulce? ―preguntó Blaise haciendo un puchero.

―Lo siento Blaise, era el último ―respondió la rubia con su habitual tono soñador, mientras se alejaba un poco del pelinegro para sentarse en un sillón individual.

―Ahh eso no es justo, ¿Por qué se lo das a él entonces? ―replicó el moreno acercándose a ella y sentándose en el brazo del sillón, quedando así muy cerca del cuerpo de la rubia.

―No lo sé… no sabía que tenía que tener un motivo ―respondió Luna mientras sus ojos pasaban rápidamente por todos los presentes, notando cierta molestia en Theo.

―Me pareció una hermosa experiencia, puedes contar conmigo el próximo año Looney ―dijo algo nerviosa Hermione, evidentemente todos habían notado la mirada asesina del pelinegro.

―Si suena interesante, puedes contar conmigo también ―agrego Blaise tomando un mechón de cabello de la rubia, el cual comenzó a enroscar en sus dedos.

―No creo que te quede el vestido ―respondió Luna entre risas.

―Eso hay que verlo, me han dicho que tengo piernas muy sexis ―esto provoco una carcajada en la rubia―… cuando quieras puedes comprobarlo.

―Vamos a cenar ―dijo repentinamente Draco.

Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron al comedor, la mesa estaba servida y hermosamente decorada. Había comida como para alimentarlos a ellos seis y a diez personas más. De un lado de la mesa se sentaron Draco, Hermione y Theo, y del otro lado Pansy, Blaise y Luna.

Para el pelinegro aquello era más una tortura que una cena, frente a él estaba Luna con Blaise a un lado y este no dejaba de coquetear descaradamente con ella, cosa que la única que no lo notaba parecía ser Luna. Esa cena se estaba haciendo eterna según Theo, pues en más de una ocasión tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle un hechizo al moreno.

Después de la cena decidieron pasar un rato más en la sala. Blaise ni bien entro puso música e invito a la rubia a bailar, quien lo dudo en un principio, pero termino accediendo ante la insistencia del moreno. Theo se había parado junto a las enormes ventanas miraba la escena de reojo y en verdad no le gustaba nada que Blaise se acercara tanto a ella… y de repente, Blaise se acercó más a ella, la sujetó de las mejillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, esto dejo helada a Luna e hizo explotar el enojo en cierto pelinegro, que al instante abrió la puerta que daba al balcón y salió dando tal portazo, que casi rompe todos los cristales de la puerta. Los ojos de todos se centraron en el lugar por donde acababa de salir Theo… pero el sonido de una cachetada rápidamente llamó la atención de todos.

―Zabini… ¿Qué pretendes? ―preguntó la rubia en un tono más que serio, al moreno que ahora estaba de pie junto a ella sujetándose la mejilla que ella acababa de golpear.

―¿Me pase? ―articuló con algo de dificultad Blaise, mirando a Draco.

―¡No creo! ―dijo el rubio en el tono más sarcástico que pudo―… tienes suerte, no te lanzó un hechizo…

―¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Despertó tu deseo suicida? ―vociferó acercándose a él una Pansy bastante molesta.

―Claro que no, solo ―los ojos del moreno volvieron a Luna que lo miraba, evidentemente confundida y molesta―... lo siento Luna… solo quería que él…

―Luna… ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Theo? ―interrumpió Hermione. La rubia asintió, miró de reojo a Blaise y tomó un sweater que había en uno de los sillones antes de salir, mientras las dos chicas y Draco comenzaban a acorralar al moreno.

…

Theo salió al balcón, azotó la puerta y bajó como alma que lleva el diablo. Su enojo era más que evidente en su expresión y en la forma de caminar. Se alejó por los senderos que recorrían aquellos enormes jardines, sin importarle demasiado cual tomaba, solo quería estar lejos para no hacer nada de lo que después se arrepentiría… si se quedaba cerca podía entrar y atacar al mejor estilo muggle a Blaise.

En verdad no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto. Está bien, él no tenía nada más que un trato cordial con Luna… pero rayos, le gustaba desde su quinto año en Hogwarts, y de eso ya hacía poco más de cinco años. Podía ser muy valiente en muchas circunstancias, pero no con ella, jamás podría soportar que lo rechazara… y cada vez que pretendía decirle lo que sentía, su mente se enredaba y las palabras no le salían…

Sintió algo que chocaba contra su mejilla y desaparecía, esto lo sacó del lio que había en su mente… miró a su alrededor y estaba cerca de una de las fuentes en la parte trasera de la casa, zona que estaba repleta de burbujas flotantes, las cuales no dejaban de chocar con él, cosa que lo estaba molestando aún más. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento todas las burbujas explotaron dejando una pequeña bruma en el aire.

Las imágenes de Blaise acercándose a la rubia; jugando con su cabello, mientras ella reía; besándola… no se iban de su mente y no podía dejar de maldecir a su amigo y a sí mismo.

―¿Por qué rayos no puedo? ―dijo agarrándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba en un banco junto a una farola.

―¿No puedes… qué? ―preguntó una voz dulce a unos metros de él.

Los ojos de Theo la encontraron al instante, conocía muy bien aquella voz que lo torturaba constantemente en sus sueños y en la realidad. La rubia estaba cerca de un pino y caminaba lentamente hacia él sin dejar de verlo.

―¿No puedes que Theo? ―volvió a preguntar ya estando a pocos pasos de él… y allí estaba de nuevo, la más dulce de las torturas para el pelinegro, su nombre en aquellos labios.

―Nada importante… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó y no pudo evitar molestarse un poco al notar que llevaba el sweater de Blaise.

―Me gusta pasear y ver el cielo, cuando algo me molesta ―eso último fue solo un susurro―… y estos jardines invitan a hacerlo ¿no te parece? ―preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Luna se fijaba mucho en Theo, y con el tiempo llego a conocerlo bastante bien, por lo que sabía que se molestaría si decía que lo buscaba… prefirió decir, no una mentira, sino otra verdad y no ir directo al tema.

―Cissy se lució este año… ¿Qué te molesta? ―agregó en un tono algo serio.

―¿Todo esto lo hizo la madre de Draco? ―replicó ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro.

―Nadie más que ella toca su jardín ―respondió Theo con una leve sonrisa algo forzada, sabiendo que no le iba a responder.

―¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―dijo centrándose completamente en él, cosa que llamó mucho la atención del pelinegro.

―Dos si quieres ―respondió con una sonrisa de lado mientras sus ojos se deleitaban inspeccionando cada detalle de aquella mujer… y pensaba "¿Cómo es posible que ella lo hiciera olvidarse de todo?"

―Te tomo la palabra ―dijo entre risas la rubia―… ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

―Necesitaba aire fresco…

―Bien, fresco encontraste seguro ―agregó Luna acurrucándose más en el sweater que llevaba puesto y escondiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas.

―Deberías ponerte algo más, te vas a enfermar ―la muchacha miró hacia la mansión, suspiró y volvió a centrarse en él―… no necesitas ir puedes invocar algo.

―Mmm… Claro, si tuviera mi varita…

―¿Por qué no la tienes?

―¿Dónde podría llevarla con este traje? ―respondió riendo.

Theo sacó su varita e hizo un movimiento en el aire y segundos después tenía ante él una capa negra muy elegante, la cual tomó y ofreció a la chica. Luna acepto la capa y al ponérsela sonrió al percibir aquel perfume que tanto le gustaba.

―Gracias ―susurró.

El muchacho sonrió y luego centro su atención en la fuente que comenzaba a largar burbujas. Le agradaba la compañía de la rubia, y tenerla cerca hacía que su mente se tranquilizara… o más bien que olvidara todo lo demás. Sintió la mirada de la chica nuevamente sobre él y después de un rato no pudo evitar mirarla… sus ojos se encontraron y no pudo evitar preguntar.

―¿Qué?

―¿Sabes qué?... estoy ansiosa por saber que me vas a regalar este año ―dijo Luna con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

―¿Qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que hacerte un regalo?... no lo sabía.

―No, no se supone… pero como el año pasado me regalaste el último libro de esa extraña y maravillosa colección sobre criaturas mágicas… tengo algo de curiosidad…

―¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? ―la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta y al instante quiso morderse la lengua como castigo a su torpeza… en verdad esa mujer lo atontaba.

―Mmm… te lo digo solo si prometes no decir nada, ni enojarte ―Theo la miró algo extrañado, pero finalmente asintió―… bien… hace como tres años me despertó un ruido y encontré en mi habitación a una elfina que llevaba un regalo para mí y no dejaba de estornudar…

―¿Estornudaba? ―preguntó el pelinegro entornando los ojos y al ver aquellos ojos grises con esa sonrisa, se dio por vencido, conocía bastante a aquella rubia como para saber que ella ya sabía la verdad―… ¿Tenías hojas de sauce blanco?

―Sí… no preguntes, regalo de mi padre…

―Flora es alérgica… pero me parece raro que te haya dicho algo ―Luna sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia la fuente que seguía largando burbujas

―Solo diré que fue sin querer… no le digas nada por favor, en verdad se preocupa mucho por ti ―pidió la rubia volviendo a centrarse en él con una mirada suplicante.

―¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada si lo sabias?

―Se lo prometí a Flora… desde ese día siempre que me lleva algún regalo suele esperar a que me despierte para saludarme o me deja alguna nota…

―Wow, sabía que le agradabas, pero no a tal punto ―dijo algo sorprendido Theo.

―¿Por qué te fuiste tan molesto de la sala? ―preguntó en un susurro la rubia, rogando para que el pelinegro no se molestara y se volviera a ir.

Los ojos de Theo se centraron en Luna, que estaba bastante escondida dentro de la capa, suspiró y pensó muy bien cada palabra que iba a decir. Se puso de pie y camino unos pasos.

―Me molestó lo de Blaise… ―respondió centrándose en las cintas que adornaban la farola.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó la rubia acercándose a él.

Creo que es un poco obv... ―no pudo terminar la frase, un tintineo lo interrumpió y sus ojos subieron a la base de la farola que comenzaba a cubrirse por algunas ramas.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Luna acercándose más a Theo mientras miraba la base de la farola.

―Muérdago ―dijo el pelinegro bajando la vista hacia la rubia que ahora estaba a dos pasos de él.

―Debe estar lleno de nargles ―agregó la rubia antes de centrarse en los azules ojos del pelinegro.

―¿Y eso es peligroso? ―preguntó Theo sin despegar sus ojos de los de Luna, mientras acortaba más la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

―Mmm… No si me besas, a ellos les gusta…

Luna no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Theo ya estaban sobre los suyos y se amoldaban perfectamente, eran suaves y dulces. Las manos de la rubia se enlazaron tras la nuca del pelinegro. Una de las manos de Theo atrapó a la rubia por la cintura y poco a poco la pego más a su cuerpo, mientras la otra fue a la nuca de Luna y se enredaba en el cabello de la chica, a la vez que hacía más profundo el beso. Se separaron en busca de aire y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

―¿Qué les gusta? ―preguntó en un susurro Theo.

―Les gusta el aroma que despiden las personas por todas las sensaciones del beso… por eso se acumulan en el muérdago ―respondió Luna también en un susurro, algo entrecortado, tratando de recuperar el aire.

―Haber sabido eso antes ―agregó Theo antes de volver a besarla.

Terminaron el beso y permanecieron en el lugar abrazados como estaban sin quitar los ojos el uno del otro, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus rostros.

―¿Por qué? ―fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Luna.

―¿Por qué?... ¿Qué? ―preguntó sin terminar de entender el pelinegro.

―¿Por qué todo? Los regalos, tu actitud hace un rato, tú forma de tratarme… el beso, todo…

―¿Es tan difícil? ―preguntó antes de suspirar algo resignado―... Por qué me gustas y me traes loco desde hace más de cinco años ―la rubia no pudo contener la risa y Theo la miró algo extrañado.

―No te enojes, solo me resulta gracioso que los dos estábamos en la misma situación y ninguno hacia nada ―el pelinegro seguía sin cambiar la expresión y ella agregó―… tú también me gustas y hace mucho más de cinco años.

―Luna Lovegood ―dijo muy lentamente Theo sin dejar de mirar aquello ojos grises que adoraba―… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

―¿Sabes cuánto hace que espero esto? ―preguntó la rubia antes de apoderarse de los labios del pelinegro.

Aquel beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y solo se separaron al escuchar unas risas a lo lejos. Ambos miraron hacia la mansión y pudieron ver cuatro siluetas en uno de los balcones y les pareció escuchar a Blaise que decía "¡Ven que yo tenía razón!", cosa que los hizo reír no solo a ellos sino también al resto de sus amigos.

―Luna, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? ―la rubia miró al pelinegro algo extrañada―… ¿te puedes quitar ese sweater?

La muchacha no entendía muy bien por qué ese pedido, pero accedió, se quitó el sweater y rápidamente volvió a acomodarse la capa, antes de darle la prenda a Theo.

―Gracias ―dijo tomando el sweater y tirándolo al piso―, ¿Volvemos?

―Claro… ¿Por qué lo tiraste? ―preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar a la par de Theo y volvía a mirar la prenda en el piso.

―Ahhh… nada solo algo que tenía que arreglar con Blaise ―y sin más se giró apuntando la prenda con su varita y con un movimiento de esta el sweater comenzó a arder en el piso. Al instante se escuchó un grito "¡Rayos… Theo NO!" y barias carcajadas de fondo. El pelinegro miró de reojo hacía el balcón y luego volvió a centrarse en la rubia―… luego se lo repongo.

―Se lo merece… ¡Creo que los nargles se portaron mejor contigo que tu amigo! ―dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia.

―Creo que si… gracias a ellos obtuve mi deseo de navidad ―susurró sobre los labios de Luna antes de volver a besarla. Entonces se escucharon las campanadas que marcaban la medianoche y mágicamente el cielo comenzó a iluminarse con fuegos artificiales. La pareja se separó un momento para susurrarse un "feliz navidad" mutuo y volver a besarse.

* * *

 **Hola, esta es una historia que escribi para un concurso navideño en wattpad, y se tardaron bastante en evaluar, yo me tarde ne subirla aqui.**

 **Espero que les guste. como siempre los protagonistas son Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood (los amo)**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
